The Curse of Legends
by Shadow-Hanyo
Summary: A curse had been left on the spring, but no one would have believed that it would transport the small group of Genin. Trapped in another world and cursed the group of 6 must find a way home before both worlds and their own bodies are destoried.
1. The Hot Springs

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters; I do own the main evil in this fanfic.

Fact: they have TV why not a bus so uh decided so.

* * *

Kiba covered his nose and muttered curses under his breath; he glanced sideways past Hinata and to Naruto who was sitting in the seat across the isle from them. The deep brown, chunky liquid was being devoured in an astonishing pace by the blond ninja, but the disgusting look of the soup wasn't his problem, the problem Kiba was having was it's smell, it stung his nose and made his eyes water. To him the smell was worse then the sight, "Hey Uzumaki!" he snapped, sending Hinata into a startled jump. He looked sideways at her but didn't apologize, his attention returning to Naruto.

Naruto blinked, surprised by someone calling him, and looked over, "huh?" His mouth opened in confusion and half chewed chunks of meat and noodles fell back in the bowl, sending the brown liquid dripping over the sides.

Kiba glared at him angrily, how disgusting could Nartuo get? "Throw that out the window it stinks!" he growled behind clenched teeth, Akamaru joined in the growling, his hackles rising into little white spikes.

Naruto turned away, "No," he said yawning and returned to his food, now totally ignoring Kiba.

Kiba growled louder and shifted his position, ready to jump across the isle at him, but he never got a chance. A strong grip tightened around his shoulder his shoulder and a hand rose before him.

"Kiba," Hinata looked up at him, her blue eyes flickering nervously, "don't." She lowered her hand back onto her lap and averted her gaze back down.

He looked at her and looked back seeing Shino was the one holding him; the young man leaned over the seat towering down on Kiba. Even with those dark glasses on Kiba could feel Shino's disapproving glare. So grudgingly he sat back and opened the window to let the wind help blow the sent away.

Hinata looked relieved and glanced sideways at Naruto, but shyly and hurriedly she looked away and back at her lap. "Oh Naruto," she thought to herself shaking her head, "you shouldn't angry Kiba."

Kakashi yawned and stretched, slowly he stood up as the bus stopped before a large bath house. The silver haired ninja turned to the children and leaned over the seat, "ok listen up everyone!" He yelled and everyone on the bus fell silent, well mostly everyone Naruto didn't seem to hear him. "We are coming to the hot springs now, so please behave." His gaze fell on Naruto, the only one making noise; he still didn't seem to notice the bus had stopped or that Kakashi was talking. Kakashi stepped off the bus and waited for the students to file off. Kiba, Hinata and Shino in group one. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura in group two. Ino, Shikimaru, and Choji made up the last group. The Jounin sighed softly, they where missing one team but Gai had forbidden them to come, something about the hot springs being cursed. He turned, "the girls section is to the left and the guys to the right," he said showing them. "The room pairings are as followed, Sakura and Ino." He ignored the two girl's groans, "Naruto and Sasuke, Kiba and Shino, Shikimaru and Choji." He looked around and let his gaze fall onto Hinata, "Hinata you have a room to yourself since Tenten didn't come."

Hinata nodded slowly and took her room key from Kakashi; she glanced at Naruto and moved off following Sakura and Ino toward the girls section.

"I can't believe I am stuck with you!" Sakura barked at Ino and shoved the door open looking around their room.

"Hey it's not like this is what I wanted either," Ino snapped back and threw her bag onto one of the two beds.

Hinata passed their room; maybe not having a roommate was for the best she thought to herself. She opened the door to her room and stepped in. She wasn't expecting it to be so big; there were two large beds in each side of the room. Sunshine washed the floor, shining through two large glass doors heading out into one of the private springs. There was a lot of free room for her to move, she was glad she hated being cramped in. She smiled, "beautiful," she closed the door behind her and brought her bag over to one of the beds.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke, Kakashi had already forbidden him to do any battles with who he called his rival, but Naruto was bad at following rules.

"Stop staring at me," Sasuke turned his head looking at Naruto from behind dark bangs, his eyes narrowed in annoyance.

Naruto grumbled and shook his head, "I can look where I want," he said and raised his hand, "I will beat you on this trip!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned ignoring Naruto's childish and very foolish acts, he was getting used to the blonds stupidity. He moved out into the hot springs, from the large glass doors. Each of the boys rooms would be attached to this section, the girls was beyond the high fencing on the other side of the host spring. "I suppose this can be relaxing," he mumbled and sat down on a rock; he could still hear Naruto going on and on.

Shikamaru yawned and lay, face down, on his bed. "I think I will just sleep this whole trip," he mumbled and stretched out happily, he would much rather just relax in this bed then walk around or even train.

Choji looked over at his teammate and now roommate, "I wonder how good their food is here," he said stuffing his face already with a bag of potato chips, he always thought of food.

Shikamaru chuckled lazily and rolled over yawning loudly, like always he was easy going, this was a time to not fight and to just sleep. Though deep down he couldn't deny the strange and dark feeling this place was giving him.

Kakashi watched the sun setting in the distance and glanced back at the hot springs behind him, he hoped this trip would be relaxing but something in his gut told him that something was going to happen, and very soon.

* * *

Author: Kind of boring begging I suppose, but it will get better I just needed to get there before anything lol. 


	2. Into the Depth of Darkness

The light footsteps hardly made a sound on the polished wood flooring, she wasn't afraid of anyone finding her, well that was a lie Hinata was mostly always frightened, but she wanted to take a breather. She stepped outside and onto the deck of the public hot springs. The red stones were warm under her bare feet and the surface of the spring glowed softly, being washed over with the silver beams of the moon.

"What are you doing?"

Hinata spun around at the sound of another's voice; she came face to face with Sakura and Ino, both girls wearing only their light weight pj's. "I just needed…air," Hinata whispered looking down her hands tightly clasped before her.

Sakura smiled and nodded, "us to," she said and stepped toward the water, "sure is pretty."

Ino laughed moving closer to the water as well. "What would you know about pretty?" She asked looking over Sakura, raising one eyebrow a cunning smile on her soft red lips.

Sakura looked over and frowned, "why you!" She cried out and crossed her arms defensively.

Hinata stepped forward, "please don't fight," she whispered, "we will wake…"

"Wake up the boys?" Kiba grinned wide leaning against the wall beside the door. His arms where crossed before his chest, his bare skin gleaming in the moonlight, each small movement showing the muscles he had.

Hinata turned and a light blush extended to her cheeks, she had never seen Kiba like this, usually he had his large Eskimo jacket on. She turned away from the handsome dog like ninja. "Kiba," she whispered still embarrassed for being caught and how she reacted when she saw him.

Kiba smirked and moved forward, "so what are you girls doing out here all alone?" he asked, Akamaru trotting at his heels looking up at the girls.

Sakura turned to face him, "just came out for air," she said as if it was really no big deal, which it wasn't.

Kiba laughed slightly. "Is that so?" He asked stopping beside his team mate, "well I wasn't the only one who woke up." He glanced back, his brown eyes narrowing slightly, his nose twitching at the familiar scents.

Naruto and Shikamaru stood side by side, yawning and stretching together. "You know you shouldn't be out here," Shikimaru said his voice low, he was still half asleep, though he wished he was still fully.

"Sakura what are you doing?" Naruto said moving over to her eyes widening, "you should have woken me up if you were going to do something fun!"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "we just came out for air!" She cried out, she was getting tired of even trying to explain. God were boys always this annoying? She knew Naruto was but the others where getting on her nerves as well, at least Sasuke wasn't there, she would be too nervous to yell at anyone.

Hinata stepped sideways away from the boys, her blue eyes gazing out at the water, she frowned slightly a rare thing for the shy little girl. Cautiously she bent forward slightly; her eyes hadn't been playing tricks on her. The water swirled and bubbled silently, a blackness leaking out from the middle and covering the silver glow. Something was odd about it even for a hot spring, and she turned to tell the others. "The...The water." But she never finished, her voice falling away as she suddenly froze, her body tightening up and her blue eyes widening in fear. She could feel something hot and wet wrap around her stomach, it tightened quickly, more bonds raising and wrapping around her arms and throat.

Kiba's nose twitched and he spun around, the sent was strong, and it reeked of death and evil. "Hinata!" he cried out in shock, his eyes widened slightly seeing large bonds of water wrapping around her body.

The others spun around looking just as surprised, Sakura and Ino where closest and they each grabbed onto one of Hinata's hands pulling at the girl, trying to free her from the wrappings. The water bubbled and lashed out grabbing onto the two other ninjas dragging them toward the edge of the hot spring, along with Hinata. Each girl screamed as they where jerked back into the hot spring, with a sharp splash they entered the water. Without another sound they where pulled under the dark water.

"Sakura!" Naruto looked shocked and rushed forward ready to jump in after her.

Shikamaru grabbed onto him, "no are you stupid, let's get Kakashi!" He held onto Naruto eyes narrowing, did he always have to be the smart one?

Naruto squirmed and struggled, "I have to save Sakura!" He yelled trying to break out of Shikamaru's surprisingly strong grip.

Kiba ignored them and dashed toward the spring, he sprung forward diving into the murky water. The minute his body broke the surface, the water sprung up and wrapped around the boy engulfing him. Kiba vanished into the darkness of the deadly water in seconds. Akamaru whimpered sadly and shot forward jumping into the water after his beloved master without a second thought.

Shikamaru looked stunned, and cussed loudly. "This water shouldn't be that deep," he cried out, forgetting to keep his hold on Naruto.

Naruto flung forward and broke free from Shikamaru, but the puddles across the deck made his footing slip and he was sent forward off balance.

Shikamaru swore again and grabbed onto Naruto's shirt hem, but trying to save the idiot of a ninja sent them both even more off balance. Without a sound they crashed into the water, and were pulled into its depth. The life they knew slowly disappearing from their reach as they sunk into the darkness. Was death awaiting the small group of Genin? Or did the water have a bigger plan for them?

The steamy liquid boiled and calmly returned normal at the surface, the darkness leaking back into the shadows letting the glow from the full moon return. Not a sign of the evil was left in this world and no one would notice the ninja's disappearance till morning and by then it would be too late.


End file.
